The Icing On The Cake
by otakuandproud123
Summary: Birthday story! This is dedicated to Lollipopdiego, MagicalSquaresofDarkness, Nuro-chan - even though she doesn't play Harvest Moon - and another person who wishes to remain anonymous - but I'm sure you know who you are ;


**I'm on a sugar rush :3 *ate three sugar cubes that were meant to be put in tea XD***

"No, no, NO! That's not how you do it at all!"

"Well how am I _supposed_ to do it, man?"

"Correctly! Now give me that bowl!"

"I can do it myself, thank you very much!"

"No! You're going to destroy it, the recipe, and the kitchen in general!"

"Aw man, that was low. Real low."

Chase sighed and looked to the sky (ceiling), as if he was searching for a answer in the (painted-on) clouds. "Well, have you got any _other _ideas for how we're going to bake this cake for Molly?"

"Yeah," Luke said, shrugging. Moments passed, and Luke still didn't continue. Chase cocked an eyebrow.

"Well?"

"I lied."

Chase sighed in exasperation.

"I knew it," he said, rubbing his forehead.

Ah yes, I forgot to tell you. You see, on this particular day, a friend of theirs was turning 23. That friend's name was Molly. Before then, Chase and Luke had forgotten about her birthday, at least until they saw everyone walking up to her, greeting her happy birthday. This had caused Luke to run in circles around Chase, clutching his head... at least until Chase stuck out his hand so that Luke ran into it. The blue-haired carpenter fell onto the ground as Chase sighed.

"Listen, I know we screwed up on this, but we can just make her a cake, right?" Chase asked, looking around. "I mean, no-one else has made her one..."

And so, here they were, standing in the middle of Chase's kitchen, which not only looked like Armageddon had struck it, but it looked like Armageddon had struck it, stomped it further into the dirt, dug it up, then mauled it yet again. Yes, it was that bad. The two of them were currently making a vanilla cake with butterscotch icing, Molly's favorite. Unfortunately, Yolanda's cookbook had no such recipe, so Chase ended up improvising and ordering Luke to fetch the ingredients needed from either the shelves, the fridge, or, in extreme cases, the supermarket.

It was one of the worst decisions he had ever made, the worst being when he had let Luke control the mine cart that led them around the island. Trust me, he would _never _forget that.

Luke had absolutely tore apart the kitchen, searching for the ingredients they needed, insisting that the kitchen must have had them and checking every nook and cranny for them, even going so far as to look in the oven, resulting in a smack from Chase.

"Look. In. The. Fridge," Chase hissed through his teeth every time Luke did too much searching. As it turned out, the required item would always be there, it was just that Luke thought the fridge looked too boring to contain anything of interest.

Back to the present. The two of them had resolved the problem at hand and just about started pouring the cake batter into a pan until a certain someone decided to stick one of their fingers into the mix and popped it in his mouth. Chase's throat made a noise that indicated disgust, hatred, or possibly both.

"Luke, don't do that," Chase warned as he put the cake into the oven and shut the door. "Otherwise I'll report you to Hamilton on the charge of being overweight."

"_Does this look like fat to you_?" Luke asked, buffing his arms. "It's muscle, man!"

Chase rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just don't do that again, you unsanitary little..." Chase continued his sentence in a mutter, looking at the clock every so often. Ten minutes passed, and the timer indicating that the cake was finished let out a little ringing noise.

"It's ready!" Luke said, hopping off of his perch on the back of the chair (he had been owling, as he called it) and running to the oven. "Come on, Chase, let's get it already!" 

"Fine, but we have to wait around thirty minutes to let it cool," Chase said, walking over to the oven, taking out the cake, and placing it on a nearby cooling rack. "We don't want Molly to die of heartburn."

**Aaaaaaaand that's where the story ends! I hope you enjoyed it- it's dedicated to MagicalSquaresofDarkness, Lollipopdiego, Nuro-chan (even though she doesn't play Harvest Moon :P) and another person who wishes to remain anonymous ;) Guess why; IT'S THEIR BIRTHDAYS!**


End file.
